Because of problems that they lead to, programs have been created in order to prevent accidental falls. These programs can target multiple factors that can constitute a certain risk of falling. In this way, several programs have coupled the practice of physical exercises to analysis of balance and gait. Others have been focused on control of vision, hearing and blood pressure. Even though noticeable results have been achieved in this domain, there remains a need for improvement.